


Deformed wings (Voltron wingfic

by Ilovefabficss



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Just Lance, M/M, Mating, Multi, Other, Probs torture, Sass, Self Confidence Issues, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Wingfic, abused keith, cinnamon roll Hunk, evil lotor, sad keith, smol child pidge, the feels aren’t real, what are tags, yup I can’t tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovefabficss/pseuds/Ilovefabficss
Summary: Keith has a bad start in life...like real badNobody understands why Keith hides his wings but he doesEveryone is chill thoughUntil shit hits the fucking ceiling fan





	1. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this shit came from have fun my doods

Keith never understood what was wrong with his wings. Everyone had wings, both his parents had wings even if he can’t remember his mothers face he remembered purple wings with black specs flying away from him and his father never to be seen again her wings where very strange .He remembers his fathers huge brown and white wings, how his father told him when his wings came in he could fly with him.

He then remembers the fire. The heat the smell how it suffocated him like a blanket of death ready to lull him into a sleep that he would never be awoken from.When he woke up he was told he was lucky the fire didn’t kill him,he was later told after asking for his father that he had perished in the fire. There is no such thing as luck. Not for him.

He was alone with no family besides him he was sent to foster. He was bounced around like he was the plague. He was told that it was because they couldn’t look after him but he knew it was because he would get into fights because of the kids in school making fun of his situation, he knew he was the problem.  
When his wings came in he read that it would be painless but he remembers the pain it felt like his skin was on fire, ripping apart , the smell of blood. 

His foster parents weren’t happy with his wings they were huge black wings with gold red white green blue dots all over. They reminded him of a galaxy. He was beaten for them told horrible things ,ugly unnatural monstrous horrific evil eVil EVIL. So after that he kept them tied to his back with a belt just like the scars and words and whip marks from all of his different foster parents on his back legs and stomach about how horrible he was. 

But just because he’s ugly just because he’s inhuman that doesn’t mean he will stop living. He decided to continue living even when he gets beat even when he’s alone.

He then met Shiro a man with huge brown wings with black and white tips and flight feathers. He when to a place called the galaxy garrison it was a place for young space explorers to learn. It was because of him he went there they slowly built a bond even if it be strange it was like brothers or the closest thing he had to a family.

But fucking life came and decided to take a shit on him.

Shiro disappeared on a mission.

They said it was a pilot error he  
didn’t believe them, thank fuck for that because shiro came back he when he went to save him he ran into 3 people he remembered one of them as maxes (who also disappeared) sister Katie she had small grey wings with green tips a boy named hunk if he heard Katie properly he had big brown wings like his dads where but with yellow flight feathers and then there was a taller lean boy he looked Cuban he had silver wings with blue flight feathers and red tips who said his name was lance. 

He really didn’t want any of them there but he didn’t have a choice if they were caught then they would had said it was him that took Shiro that was not a chance that he was willing to take. 

That’s how he got here with a group of idiots on a magic castle that housed two aliens with butterfly wings called Allura and croan who have big cats that they had to retrieve and that would form a giant ass kicking robot to take out a evil purple lizard that ruled a bunch of purple space cats (what was it with space and cats?) for 100000 years. Lance was the pilot of blue, Katie who calls herself pidge flies green hunk pilots yellow Shiro pilots black and he pilots the red lion


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to talk to Keith sucks and running into people is annoying

The team have been in in space for four months now, everyone is coming together ..well almost everyone Keith is still really distant . Everyone has tried to be friendly towards him but he just continues on as if he didn’t care if they tried.It reminds me of how he acted when we first met. He never came near anyone and physical contact was something that was foreign to him. It took me roughly a year for him to actually hug me... even then I’ve never seen his wings. Not once.And now. It’s like he doesn’t trust me anymore as if all we did together was fake. I feel as if I lost my brother, that’s what I saw him as. A brother. Somebody who I could hang out with and not feel as if it was forced I’ll always feel that way. 

All these thoughts are running around in my mind as I’m walking towards his room.  
“Keith? You I’m here?”  
I could here a drawer slamming shut and shuffling before Keith finally opened the door.  
“Oh. Shiro unm..hey what’s wrong you seen stressed.”  
Keith is looking at the floor as if he’d done something wrong right after he said this. I try to reach out to him and suddenly he jumps back as if he’s been burned.  
“Keith? Are you ok you seem as if I’m not the same person.”  
At this Keith’s head shot up  
“No no that’s not what I think it’s complicated”  
“It’s ok, just if you feel like it talk to me I’m here for that.”  
Keith at this point looked to guilty for this situation.  
“Ok Shiro thanks for that ,I’m going to just go.”  
I couldn’t even get a word in before a door is in my face. That could have gone much worse.

As I’m walking back through the halls I feel a small head hit my chest, I look down and I see pidge looking back at me.  
“Oh Shiro I’m so sorry I didn’t see you coming round the corner.”  
“It’s fine pidge I didn’t see you either. How’s you and green doing.”  
“Were doing fine during the bonding session today I used a new weapon so there’s that. You trying to talk to talk to Keith again?”  
“Yeah since the whole your galra thing he seems to be getting worse at communicating with the team so I tried tot talk to him but it didn’t go as well as I hoped.”  
“Hey man at least you tried we all have been but no such luck. Oh by the way I have a question about Keith since you seem the closest to him.”  
“Why don’t you ask him this?”  
“Because I doubt that he would answer my question.”   
“Oh ok? Go ahead then”  
“Why doesn’t Keith show his wings?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this in record time
> 
> I haven’t slept 
> 
> Anyhow here’s a new chapter my lovely people


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for taking so long I got writing block and I did it then it deleted so I redid it I’m glad I did it to so yeah sorry and here you go

Looking at Shiro straight in his Metallic eyes (does he wear eyeliner?) I see shock and then a hint of realisation.

“ I wasn’t expecting that one there bud but to be truly honest with you I’m not sure.”

I start too look him over for any lies but I see nothing else but pure truth.

“Your not sure? How can you say that you’ve known him since before the garrison right?”

“Yes but he’s never once shown, mentioned or even eluded to the thought of his wings...”

“Okayyyy...I still have questions so can we not talk about this stuff in the hallway and maybe sit and talk this over with the team?”

“Without Keith?!”

Shiro looks at me like I just turned into a altean mouse and ate his finger right in front of him.

“Of course without Keith why would we do it with him he can’t know about it or he’ll just panic!!!!”

“Okay fine...”

Walking down the hallway we hear the alarm for an attack go off

“Paladins Lotor is attacking a nearby planet and we have been asked to aid them!”

I hear Allura’s tome of voice and instantly know how serious the situation really is. I look over to Shiro and see that he’s already running down the hallway to get his armour . I feel my wings tighten as the adrenaline kicks in and I run towards my room as well.

I put my armour on and head to green I see Keith lance Allura hunk and Shiro all heading to there lions.  
I look to Allura for info on what the plan is.

“This is an infiltration mission as well as an attack so the plan is that Keith lance and pidge are infiltrating as they would have the upper hand in that situation ,Keith will defend the front while pidge hacks into the computer system and lance covers them for behind.  
You will be taking the green and red lion for this mission as the black would draw more attention it will stay at the castle.To get there Keith will be in green with pidge while lance takes red. Do you understand paladins it is of upmost importance that you get that information no matter what?”

I look to keith and lance and the determination is seen in there eyes lances feathers ruffle in excitement as do mine. Looking at keith again I see little to no emotion on his face 

“Yes we’re not going to let you down.”  
His tone is cold and calculated but that’s just keith I guess

“Okay as for me hunk and Shiro we will be on the ground trying to help the inhabitants of the planet and coroan is going to hold up the fort here so we are deeply trusting on you guys to get the place shut down alright? Good let’s go Shiro go with hunk.”

Everyone runs or flys to there respective hangers.

Let’s do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I want some water.

Why does green have to be so fucking warm? I look around for an ac or something that will cool down this oven of a room but my search is fruitless. I hear pidge over the lions speakers.

“ we are here watch out for anything and have each other’s backs.”

I put my helmet on as the lions doors open I walk out and all I see is purple its very Galra I look around and see lance and pidge flying down and at that my wings pull on the straps opening some cuts on my back from where they dig in.

As we run through the base I feel like there’s something off so i say so.

“Hey guys there’s something off about this base it almost empty an-”

“Keith stop worrying we’ll be fine and pidge has the info we need we just need to get out and regroup!”  
Lances voice cuts in 

As he says that at least 100 Galra appear and surround us.

He had to jinx us.

As we fight i start looking for a plan and I don’t see much until I look back and see an exit and I have a plan it’s not a good plan and I definitely won’t make it out of here but if I get them out there’s so much more chance that they will have a stronger rescue than if all of us were caught.

Jeez this is dumb but here we go.

“GUYS OVER THERE THERES A DOOR RUN TO IT AND I WILL COVER YOU!!”

Lance looks at me with a shocked expression

“YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME WHAT ABOUT YOU?!?”

ILL CATCH UP I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T GO WE WILL ALL BE TRAPPED!”

Looking at pidge I see all the cogs in her amazing mind ticking,I know that she knows there’s a high chance that I won’t be following them out that door.

“Keith is right we need to get out..”

I see the defeat in her eyes as she starts to run lance following closely behind as I hold the solders back and I break the lock to the room locking me in with them as I quickly get overpowered.

“Well well well of it isn’t the paladin of red and black”

I look up and see a face I really wish didn’t exist.

Lotor.

He looks at me with curiosity. He snaps his fingers I feel a pain in my neck I start to fall forward.

Then everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic.
> 
> And fuck Lotor

Looking back I see the door slam shut stopping anything getting out including Keith.

That liar said he was coming after us. Keith isn’t coming back to the castle. My head and hear-hearing! Feel heavy as we continue running to the lions. As we run I hear red and black roaring for there paladin but not going to retrieve him as it would most likely hurt him more. I look over at pidge and see the pain of leaving Keith behind in her eyes, Jesus how the hell are we to explain this to Shiro-like hey your brother was captured by the galra in order to save us and is probably getting tortured as we speak!

As we reach the lions I realise that black shut off . I need to call Allura to get black back.

“Hey umm..Allura?”

“Yes loance have you got the intel”

“Yeah bu-“

“That’s great you Keith and pidge head back to the castle we’ll meet you there!”

“Allura we can’t”

“Why?”

“Well you see...Keith he um didn’t make it off the ship.?”

“What do you mean Keith didn’t make it off. THAT SHIP ISN’T HERE ANYMORE HES MOST LIKELY AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE UNIVERSE BY NOW!!”

“I know but he wouldn’t let us stay with him as he knew that we’d all get captured.”

I’m trying to keep calm I know that I come off completely spiteful towards Keith but I really depend on him as a leader and a friend. Oh jeez that got sappy.

“Okay get back to the castle we’ll meet you there”

“Alright...”

“Were to go back to the castle”

I look over at pidge and she looks a complete mess her wings droop to the ground,she starts to cry each tear a tribute to her pain reflecting on her small face. 

“H-how are we gonna get him out of that hell”

“Honestly pidge honestly I don’t have a clue. Also how are we getting black back to the castle?”

“Call red and we both carry him”

“That sounds reasonable.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up.

It’s dark, I’m in a cell. Why am I in a cell?

Wait.

FUCK

I was captured by Lotor on that mission. What’s going to happen now I’m here? Am I going to be tortured  
Fuckfuckfuckfukedyfuckfuckfuck!!

I here the cells door open and a pair of boots walk into the room with me

“Hello paladin hows your room?”

Lotor walks in his giant purple butterfly wings with feathers on there edges are in the air in a show of dominance. greattttt he’s came here just to taunt me.

“Yeah I love the dark cell it totally goes with my aesthetic.”

Sarcasms dripping from my voice like water....I’m so thirsty!

“Well that’s great but there’s something odd about you. Your a galra but you show no looks to them not even your wings”

My...wings?

MY WINGS 

I look behind me and see them there pitiful a complete mess feathers are sticking out everywhere and there completely underdeveloped. I continue looking and I see the scars and words that will forever be etched into my skin.

“Your wings are very odd. They look nothing like any other pair I’ve ever seen or heard of. Well there completely wrecked.... I’m curious about what they would actually look like if they were to grow out?”

What? Why would he want that he’s supposed to want me dead. He pulls out a device and stats to talk in a hushed tone to the person on the other side. I try to get up to attack but I can’t move I realise that I’m chained to the wall by my neck arms and legs. Lotor finishes what he’s doing and it’s down on the ground at eye level with me.

“Do you know why I captured you?”

“Yes I’m the leader of Voltron.”

“No. I captured you because you interest me... I want to see what this interest means.”

I feel my gut twist in realisation. He didn’t care about Voltron he just wanted me to play with me like a toy. I look at him in the eyes and he begins to move forward, he grabs my face I try to jerk away from him but I can’t move properly due to the chains.

“Paladin you are now mine. You belong to me.”

“I refuse.”

“You will not refuse you will obey!”

I spit on him.

Almost instantly I feel him slap me. He calls for his guards to come in. A few galra walk in with a iron press I know it’s a brander but there’s nowhere to move I start to scream and thrash around. The guards hold me down as Lotor grabs the brander and before I can kick him he presses it into my thigh neck and arm. I scream as I feel my flesh burn. My wings are screaming in pain from all the movement.

I look up and see Lotor staring down at me.

“Paladin you are my pet.  
Tell me what is your name?”

I do not answer. I won’t give him anything, once I answer it’s harder not to spill info.

“Fine. If you won’t tell me I’ll just call you what comes up....hmmmm? I have nothing right now but it’ll come to me. For now I’ll have my servants fix up those wings but the scars will have to stay. Goodbye for now.”

As he walks out I look down at myself to actually take on what I look like. I’m wearing a pair of shorts but there’s nothing else.

Fanfuckingtastic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter finally 
> 
> Shiro I’m sorry 
> 
> Keith is just doing the stuff and ye

I’m sitting and panicking.

Keith is gone, taken by the galra for whatever reason and now we have to stall everything to get him back from them... GODDAMIT!

I’m 100% sure that he’s needed to save the universe as Shiro is no longer capable of piloting the black lion. 

I look over at Hunk , Shiro and Coran chatting about the mission. I feel a heavy weight on my chest as I look at Shiro I know what the consequences of being captured for a normal person is, but Keith?

Keith’s a paladin of Voltron.

It’s going to be ten times worse for him than it was for Shiro. He’s also half galra which means that he’s the only one if his kind. A new experiment for Hagger to rip apart and smash back together like space goo.

As all these thoughts play runaround in my mind I hear the noise of the lions arriving and I see Shiro and hunk get up enthusiastically. It feels like a sharp needle stitching cracks into my heart even then I stand my ground and walk forward as the hangar doors open revealing a crying Pidge and Lance who looks like he’s about to join her.

Shiro walks up to them confused.

“ Guys where’s Keith?”

Lance winces and Pidge instantly tenses up I see that there struggling I tell him so I step in.

“I wanted everyone else here before I told the rest of you of what happened, but to answer your question Keith was taken by galra.”

“What?!?!”

“I’m sorry Shiro.”

He looks around as if Keith will just pop up out of thin air. He turns to Lance and Pidge with a soft look.

“How?”

Lance looks him in the eyes with an apologetic look and begins talking and Pidge hides behind him like he’s her older sibling but I guess that’s how they act towards each other.

“We we’re collecting the info me and Keith were at each door looking out but then out of nowhere a giant group appears and Keith instantly told us to go, we tried to reason with him but then pidge told me he was right and if we hadn’t left then we would have been taken along with him and then it would have been an even worse situation so we ran Keith told us he’d be right behind us but he destroyed the door panel keeping them away from us and him from getting out like a fucking hero.”

“Alright lance thanks for that info.Allura what should we do?”

Everyone turns around and looks at me I feel like a fucking book.

“First we need to actually figure out where they took him, once we do that we then think of the infiltration plan. Pidge Hunk and Coroan since you three are the tech experts I’ll leave that up to you ,for now we keep everyone from figuring this out. Me Lance and Shiro will have a meeting with Kolavan and try to get him to help us find him. All of you right now have to rest though you all look like you’re about to pass out.”

Everyone groans and heads to there rooms as do I but I keep going back to the thought of Shiro with the galra. After what felt like forever I decide to go to his room to talk to him he seems like he would need the most comforting in this situation Keith is his younger brother after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While he’s sitting in his cell the door opens. He looks up expecting it to be Lotor again but he’s surprised to see two galra guards they don’t say anything to him but one has a fluffy tail and the other has a scar on his eye so he decides to name one fluffy and the other scar (lion king :3) fluffy walks up to him and unchains him from the walls a grabs him roughly. Keith doesn’t put up a fight as he’s still in chains and wouldn’t end in his favour,but does start to shout some pretty nasty stuff at them. Scar turns around at a comment about his lack of manhood and how he must be stupidly single because of it. Fluffy is still unresponsive but scar grabs him and talks to him in galren with sucks as he has to idea whatever the shit he’s saying to him. They reach a room full of gold glowing liquid he remembers as quintessence. Fluffy drops him on the ground and ties the chains to the wall as scar grabs his wings roughly and stretches them out causing Keith to whimper softly. Scar turns around to fluffy and begins to speak in galren again. Fluffy nods and presses a button and out of nowhere a tube forms around him. Keith begins to panic and starts to bang on the glass scar smiles at him and flicks a switch and quintessence starts to pour in he recalled Allura saying that you don’t drown when inside it, you only sleep but that didn’t stop him from panicking over it as it slowly creeps up his body he begins to feel tiered and after a few more seconds he’s asleep.


	6. This is a challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is A- a challenge and B- a way to keep anyone who is reading this as I post interested

So I read a challenge: go to the fifth book in your bookshelf go to the fifth page of the fifth chapter and make a one shot based off of it. 

My books called Aerie and all that the line said was skyship so yeah....

Here goes nothing

 

Currently curled up in bed crying like a pussy over absolutely nothing. I love how I spend my free time... as I calm down I don’t know what to do with my hands besides fidgeting.The only other thing I could do was grab the pair of scissors under my pillow and go to town on my arm but there’s so many reasons not to, it’s a really bad reason for it, if it goes to low then it’s more notable and so on .

So I don’t. 

And I sit...

And more thoughts waltz into my mind. Welcome back depression I was wondering what had happened for a second there.

To get everything off my mind I walk to the small window and look out over the expanse of sky surrounding the ship. I watch as I see birds dip in and out of the fluffy clouds, I envy birds they don’t really have to do anything there existence isn’t complex and confusing as a self conscious anxious human. The lulling of the ship floating in the air puts me in a calmer place and I begin to move ONCE AGAIN!!!

I stumble over to the door to my cabin and stop for a split second. Enough to change my mind a go back to the beginning of this whole thing but I decide that that’s a huge waste of time and just open the door anyway. I silently scamper across deck to see the sky in more of a open space. As I lean against the railing I see the sun being to crawl up past the horizon of white fluff. I admire it silently and mark the beginning of day 15 on board the ship 

The skyship


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooooo
> 
> I have finally finished:3
> 
> Sad people and poor Keith Lotor just stop

Once I reach my room I try to sleep off my fear for Keith’s safety but I can’t. The thought of him hurting because we can’t find him makes my stomach churn. I sharply sit up in my bed and just sit there for a minute then I decide to get up and head to Lances room.

As I’m walking down the hall I see Pidge in her pyjamas,she seems to have had the same idea as I have, as if she heard my very inner thoughts she looks up and smiles at me.

“Couldn’t sleep either huh?”

She looks at me with a slightly worn look. I wonder what’s going on in her head...

“Yeah..I was heading to Lances room to talk to him. I’m guessing you were too?”

She seems to think over her words cautiously I quickly notice her wings are dragging behind her as she walks.

“Yup just to have something to take my mind off of what just happened ,you know.”

I nod as we knock on Lances door quietly as not to wake anyone if they were sleeping. I hear a small groan come from the room and slow sluggish steps that begin to grow in strength. Suddenly the door opens to see Lance on the other side.

He looks a mess. His hair is all over the place, his pyjamas are thrown on haphazardly, his wings are drawn around him in a protective position and are in the same state as his hair he just looks so tired. Looking at us he gives a weak apologetic smile before he speaks.

“Hey guys come on in sorry for being so slow to answer the door I was half asleep.”

Slowly he moves away from the door letting me and pidge inside. As we walk in Lance dramatically falls on his bed and groans wings splayed out as are his arms,me and Pidge exchange a glance and walk up to him slowly. Pidge flops on the bed and rolls over to Lance and taps him. He looks up at her and then at me. Like a touch starved puppy he stretches out his arms and makes grabby motions towards me. Man when was the last time I had a cuddle huddle with people (I love that term) I walk towards lance and pidge and sit on the bed lance and pidge both curl up with me and by that point I can’t help but fall into calm blissful sleep...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel heavy....

What’s going on?

I begin to open my eyes to see that I’m back in my tiny cell. 

This isn’t a cell.

Why am in a goddamn birdcage above the throne room !?!

Shit bags on flaming sticks!!!

Looking down I see Lotor the fucker sitting staring at me with that mother fucking ugly ass smirk.

His mouth opens. Oh great another lecture yayyy....

“How was your...bath?”

“It was great I really loved how it gave me the fun bonus of not being able to stay awake.”

I think I see Lotor snarl and it’s amazing to know I annoy him. Is that petty? Probably.

“Watch you’re tongue paladin! Also your bath did wonders or those beautiful wings of yours but it had unforeseen side affects.”

Wait what does he mean? what happened?

“Guards could you lower my pet for me?”

The way he called me pet made my stomach roll up my throat and almost made me sick. I feel the cage being to slowly fall to the floor like a item sinking in the sea. Swaying and spinning around as I go.

As the cage reaches the ground Lotor pulls out a mirror for only god knows where and puts in front of my face. Well I think it’s my face and not another galra. 

I slowly reach out toward the mirror and snatch it out of Lotors hands. As I look at myself I see that I now have light purple skin deeper purple hair with large bat/cat ears, my eyes still have whites but instead of the usual gray/blue/purple colour of them I know have yellow eyes with a deep gold pupils. In the back of the mirror I notice my wings. There huge! Instead of the small shrivelled up pieces of shit that they should be they’re now big bold a beautiful every colour is vibrant there’s so many ,golds ,blues ,reds ,greens,whites,there’s now pink orange and purple added to them... but the black is the most outstanding part as I move the base colour shifts to many different colours it’s extremely strange. 

This isn’t who I am

This..is....WRONG. 

I can’t breathe,I’m back in a house with a huge hand pushing my head under the freezing water, with bruises all over my small frail body, in a dog cage, being spat on ,being hit.

But I’m not there anymore I’m here on a Galran ship this was worse. So so much worse.

Lotor begins to speak.

“As you can see you now look like a true Galra, your wings are truly amazing I was not disappointed in it I’m not sure what to do with you but Haggar is indeed intrigued by you. She has told me to send a message to your friends and maybe see how they feel for you.... I have videos of your short time with us thus far. Guards please lock him back In his cage and put him back up.”

I start to thrash around in the cage knowing that there’s a low chance of getting out but I don’t want to stay on here anymore it’s not provoke pleasant memories but I don’t get very far as I feel electric waves crash throughout my body making me cry and crumple to the ground.

“I forgot to tell you about the tiny little shock collar around you neck. Honestly I thought you would have noticed sooner. Sad. Truly sad .”

The cage door closes and I’m being hoisted up again and I hear Lotor begin his call


	8. I don’t know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t finish this chapter because I’m loosing inspiration

Ok so Shiro pov is hard so yeah imma cry overthat cause I’ve constantly rewrote it so meany times also new thing Shiro had one of his whines removed and replaced by a metal one. 

 

When I reach my room I feel what little composure tear at the seams as my body crumbles towards the ground. I feel my wings begin to curl around my body shielding my tears from view, as I cry I don’t notice Allura walk in until she puts her hand on my back. 

I swiftly turn around to see her face smiling softly at me, without words she wraps her arms around my neck and gently hugs me and we sit there on the floor like that for a while. As she begins to untangle her arms she starts to talk softly.

“Shiro I understand that this is painful and I get that your currently mourning the loss of someone as close to you as Keith but I also need you to help. The longer he’s there the worse he will be when we find him so time is of the essence.”

The gleam in her eyes show the determination and her almost transparent wings flutter softly conveying how truthfully she speaks. I nod and get up with her turning around and walking out the room I hear a soft “sleep well” and then she’s gone.

What a.......strange meeting but sure me and Adam once had sex in a fallen tree trunk so it’s not so bad . I climb into bed with the warm memory of Keith and Adam laughing over a bottle of whipped cream that spilt on my face, sleep grabs me quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thrash and scream as much as possible but I know that Lotor doesn’t give two shits about it so I give up and watch him set up everything he needs for the call to work and when he’s done he presses a big red button it’s pretty cliche and a image of Coran pops up on the screen.

“ ah finally I really don’t like waiting.....where’s the rest of you there’s only two of you here and it’s quite boring if I don’t have a full audience.”  
Who’s with Coran ? Is it Allura ? I try to see but Lotor is blocking my vision,there is hardly any room in this cage because of my wings .  
“CALL THEM IN I HAVE A VERY SMALL PATIENCE!!”

“So it matches your dick then?”  
Muttered silently under under my breath but of course loturd heard me.

“Your not the one in the cage pet so if I were you I’d be shutting there mouth or I can put it to more use?”  
My jaw snaps shut at that. I really hope that he didn’t mean what I think he meant.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I’ll ever finish this I’m slowly loosing hope for this story it’s very confusing the way I’ve written it and I’m not enjoying it as much as I was so I’ll be taking another break I’m really sorry for those who really enjoy this story and if you want me to continue let me know if not then..yeah


End file.
